akatsuki high school
by MarionetteLuver
Summary: yea. sasori deidara hidan, highschool SasoriXOC DeidaraXOC HidanXOC
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo!! I don't update much, so don't get impatient and hunt me down and eat me alive. A high school akatsuki story. No gay, if any bi people. Live with it. Read an review.

I don't own anything! Sasori's p.o.v.

………………………………...

I glanced out the window, he could see two other kids waiting at his bus stop. High school started today. Also Sasori had just moved in so, joy of all joys, he didn't know anyone! 'might as well get this over with.' he thought to himself.

When I arrived at the stop, some girl started talking to me. "Hi! What's your name? Mine is Deidara, I like clay, and explosions and do you like dango, I do, hey is that your natural hair color? It's so red, I think art is a blast! Are you listening? This is my first year at high school! How old are you, I'm 14, hey I like pocky do you like pocky? Hey guess what? We have dorms at the high school, mebbe we'll be together, can you sing if so we could make a band! Un, un, un, un, un, un"

The whole time I stared blankly at her. Looking at her, I realized, her is a him! But to be sure I decided to ask, "dude or chick?"

Deidara frowned. "I am a GUY, gawd, well at least you didn't hit on me like other people do."

Suddenly, someone had a outburst of laughter, I turned my head it was a silver haired guy, who was wearing black combat boots, black pants, and a rosary (beaded necklace) with a silver circle with an upside down triangle in it, hanging on the end. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Oh my holy Jashin! You thought that guy was a gawd damn chick!! Lmao! Oh well, fuck you!! I'm bored." He said.

"I'm Sasori, what's your name?" I said.

"MY FUCKING NAME IS HIDAN!!" He shouted.

'why! Am I always with the insane ones! I shouldn't be saying that seeing as I too am.' I thought to myself. The bus arrived.

Climbing on the yellow hunk of metal, I saw, to my dismay, that the bus was filled, so I would have to sit with my new found friends.

…...

Yep, that's it. Review if you feel the urge to.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, it's me… again. Who else were you expecting? I'm going to put some original characters into the story, descriptions will be in there.

I really don't own naruto even though I want to.

Enjoy this strange story.

………………………………...

Akaiame's point of view.

This is my first year at high school, a dorm high school none the less. At least I have

my two best friends, Misheru and Konoka. Misheru has dark purple hair, brown eyes and a

loud mouth personality, she'll occasionally start ranting and shouting. While Konoka had

red hair, green eyes, and was more calm than Misheru. Me? I have onyx colored hair with a

dark red at the tips, grayish black with red eyes, I have a quiet, yet insane personality.

I usually wear black and red clothes and of course, my wonderful black combat

boots. Misheru dresses about the same as I do. And Konoka, she too wears dark clothes.

When we arrived at our school, I was shocked to see a boy about our age, in the girls

uniform (it's like a Japanese uniform only it's red and black). He had a orange mask. So, of

course Misheru immediately ran to him and gave him a hug. "OMG! You look so cute in

that uniform!! My name is Misheru! What's your name?" She exclaimed.

"um… Tobi's name is Tobi." He said.

'Typical Misheru, already making friends with the strange people, oh well, what are

you gonna do?' I thought to myself, as I grabbed Misheru's arm and said to her, "Come on!

We still have yet to get our dorm room and uniforms!"

So we ran to the office, but on the way there, we ran into three guys. So now we were

on the ground. Glancing up I saw the person I had ran into, red hair, gray eyes, I almost

drooled. Misheru ran into a silver haired guy with… pink eyes?! Konoka ran into a long

haired blond guy with blue eyes. "Watch where you're going you albino bunny!" Misheru

yelled at the silver haired guy.

"Albino Fucking Bunny?!! I'm no damn bunny you purple dumbass! And besides,

you ran into me! My name is Hidan! (he kept ranting, but you don't want to listen)"

Konoka and the blond haired guy were talking. "Hi! My name is Deidara un!"

"I'm sorry that we ran into you guys." I said to them.

"it's okay, by the way, my name is Sasori, want to come with us to get our dorm and

uniform?" The red head said.

We all said yes. When we got to the office we saw the principal, some drunkie

named Tsunade, she gave Sasori and Hidan the boys uniform, a red shirt, black pants, and a

black tie, and she gave Deidara, Misheru, Konoka, and me a girl uniform. Before Deidara

kills her I spoke up, "Deidara is a guy ma'm."

"Shorry" she slurred, as she handed him a guy uniform.

The girl uniform consists of: a red shirt, a black skirt with a red stripe along the

bottom, red stockings, and you can wear your own shoes.

By some strange luck, us girls were in the same room, right across from the three

guys we met! We also got our schedules:

1st period: Gym, Maito Guy,

2nd period: English, Iruka

3rd period: Art, Anko

4th period: Chemistry, Orochimmaru

5th period: Math, Kakashi Hatake

6th period: lunch

7th period: Study hall, no set teacher

8th period: History: Jiraya

That was our schedule for school this semester.

We decided to check out our Dorms. After being lost for about ten minutes we

finally found our dorms. They were nice, with three bunk beds in each dorm, which meant,

us girls had three beds extra, so did the guys in their dorm. After unpacking our junk we

decided to bug the guys.

Misheru and Hidan hate each other I think, they are always arguing, it's annoying.

Me and Sasori get along, he's not talkative though.

A couple of hours later

I was outside on the grounds by myself. I was simply minding my own business

when someone interrupted my peace. "Hey! Could you like move you and your unpopular

ness like somewhere else?!" some blond girl said to me.

Glancing up I saw some popular slut, Ino, I think her name is. I ignored her. "Uh, I

was like talking to you! Go Away!" She Said.

I looked at her, malice in my eyes, and said, "No, now do leave me, I wish to enjoy

the quiet, but with you here, I obviously can't because that infernal sound coming from your

mouth!"

She had a lot of friends with her, so of course they all surrounded me, looking to

fight I suppose. Ino looked as if she would try to slap me.

………………………………...

That's it folks!


	3. Chapter 3

The lazy writer strikes again!!!!!!! HUZZAH!!!

Where was I….. O yes, jolly good that I remember. It will be in Misheru's point of view.

I own nothing.

………………………………...

I was randomly walking around this big-ass school, you know, beating up random kids, shouting out curses and such, the usual. As I rounded the corner I just so happened to overhear a bunch of sluts shouting at Rain (Akaiame means red rain, so Misheru and Konoka call her rain) The blond one was threatening her, now I know that Rain can take care of herself, but why the hell would I miss the opportunity to fight!?

As I saw Rain slowly stand up, putting her books away, and quietly face the dumb blond, asking her to move in a polite, yet cold tone, I knew it was time for me to randomly jump in, my awesomeness was telling me to.

"NEVER FEAR, MISHERU IS HERE!!!" I shouted, my hands on my hips, like a super hero.

Of course that little show of awesomeness earned me blank stares from the preps and the strange vacant look Rain always had. I, with my awesome powers grabbed Rain's hand and pulled her out of the fray, then commenced beating the villains… er… preps.

Sadly, before I could cause any damage, some random teacher came along, and shouted at us, "No fighting in the halls! Detention for you people… also you with the black and red hair (Rain)…"

So… Rain and I started walking back to our dorm, the detention was set for Thursday, I think. "Aren't you going to thank me?" I said rather obnoxiously to Rain.

"For what, giving me a detention? I really don't think so."

Just then I saw HIM, the albino bunny in all his loudmouth glory, I immediately tried pulling Rain around t he corner, so he wouldn't see me, but no, stupid Akaiame just had to nod her head at him in greeting, and he just had to notice!

And before I could say ichabobbet, he was beside us. "Oh dear Jashin, it's you! And don't even think of calling me a albino bunny! Because that makes me fucking angry, and when I'm angry I sweat, and do you know what happens when I fucking sweat!? I get stressed, because I don't like to sweat, and when I'm stressed I get god damn gray hairs!!!"

"But, you already have gray hair!" I replied.

"IT'S SILVER DAMMIT, SILVER!!!"

"Whatever, bunny boy."

"Shut it barney!"

"How Dare you call me barney! I have purple hair, but that doesn't mean you can call me barney!!!" And then I slapped him, and ran.

…………………………… .. … … …olokijuhytfrdeswa

That's it,


	4. Chapter 4

Why hello once more, and I have a question, why don't you people ever review, oh I know, either you're lazy or just don't want to, I don't even review that much but still… reviews make me happy and want to write more so yeah… On with the story.

Tobi, if you may.

Tobi: Okay Marionetteluver, but does that mean you like Sasori-san?

Me: Yes, yes I do fancy him, now, if you may.

Tobi: Tobi's a good boy! And Marionetteluver doesn't own naruto, or me!

Me: Rub it in my face will you!? God! Now I'm so sad, I guess I'll go become emo like

Itachi-san

Tobi: Don't do that! Tobi went and got Sasori-san so you wouldn't feel bad!

Me: Aw, why thank you. Hiya 'sori!

Sasori: dammit, why am I stuck with her!! On With The Story!!!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoo

Rain (Akaiame) p.o.v

After that odd incident with the preps and Hidan, I had ran off so I wouldn't have to be part of their little spat. I felt myself drawn to some door, opening it slowly I saw, a small enclosed courtyard, a magnificent cherry tree was next to the small pond, a stone bench was seen under a weeping willow. "wow" I said to myself.

"Talking to yourself I see, interesting."

I turned my head, standing in the shade of a wall, was Sasori. "Hm, so? I talk to myself, and I also think as if there was another in my head and I'm having a conversation with them (A/N I do that…)" I replied.

"very interesting, but who am I to talk, I turn humans into puppets."

"hey, is Deidara your girlfriend?" I said, teasing them about their friendship.

Of course, due to my horrible luck, Deidara had just walked in just as I said that. "Sasori no danna, is just a friend! Un, He's not my girlfriend!!"

"What!? Girlfriend, If we ever were in a relationship, I would be the boyfriend!" Sasori exclaimed.

"Just keep telling yourself that Danna, we all know it's not true, un."

I laughed, those guys were so funny. "Where's Hidan?" I inquired.

"He went… somewhere I guess." Sasori said.

"Well, I suppose we should go find the others"

"Okay! Un"

After we found Konoka, she had been hanging out with Tobi, we went to find Misheru and Hidan. We had been searching for hours, finally we decided to look in one of the unused hallways. As we rounded the corner we saw the most shocking thing. Hidan and Misheru, making out, and I mean **making out**, full blown making out, tongue and all!

"I hate to interrupt, but we have to get back to t he dorms or else we'll get in trouble." I said.

The second they noticed us, they pushed each other away, and blushed tomato red.

"um, we have to get back to the dorm?" Hidan said awkwardly.

"yea…" Konoka said.

On the way back, no one said anything, it was a awkward silence, until Deidara broke out in laughter. "ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! That's hilarious un! You two were… And… That's just too funny!!"

That earned Deidara some glares and a several smacks in the face courtesy of Misheru and a near blade in the gut, courtesy of Hidan and courtesy of Sasori that it didn't reach it's mark. Deidara just smiled sheepishly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Review please, only if you feel the need, I won't demand anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello… how are you? I'm fine

**Stupid mortal**

SHUT THE FRIGGIN HELL UP!

**Ha! I don't have to!**

I'll give you some chocolate.

**M'kay**

Sorry bout that… inner problems…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After we had had dropped off the guys, we headed to our dorm. "So… what do you

girls want to do now?" I asked.

"Well… school doesn't start until tomorrow, so lets go… shopping!!!" Misheru said.

"Sounds like a good idea, I need a new wardrobe," Akaiame replied.

"Lets go now!!" Konoka said, rather excitedly.

"Um… guys, guess what, we, oh I don't know, but none of us can drive! Misheru

said.

"Not legally, that is," Akaiame added.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Konoka inquired.

"It's us!!! Un!"

We tripped over each other, attempting to open the door. The guys, hearing our falls,

"Are you girls ok? We're coming in!"

Then Sasori picked the lock and opened the door, he walked in with Deidara and

Hidan close behind, however there was one other, a black-haired tall guy.

"uh… Who's your friend?" Misheru asked.

"this is Itachi, he's a sophomore," Sasori explained.

"Hello Itachi, how are you?" Akaiame asked.

"Hn…." He replied.

". . ." There was an awkward silence after that.

"Um… Does Itachi have a drivers license?" Konoka asked.

"Hn" Itachi replied, showing a piece of plastic. (his license)

"HUZZAH!!!" Akaiame shouted, pumping her fist into the air, earning herself a few blank stares.

"To the mall!" Misheru exclaimed, grabbing Itachi's arm and attempting to pull him out the door.

Akaiame and Konoka also tried to push him out the door, but man! It was like trying to push a building!! He wouldn't budge! The guys watched with mild amusement. "You kind of have to politely ask him first." Sasori told them.

"Now you tell us!!" Akaiame said.

Sasori quietly smiled, "Oh but then it wouldn't be amusing to watch."

"I hate you." She seethed.

"I love you too sweetie" He replied, lazily putting a arm around her.

"O.O . . ." Every one but Itachi and Sasori.

"Uh…um c-can we go to the mall please Itachi?" Akaiame stuttered.

Itachi nodded and headed out to his . . . HIPPIE VAN!! Just kidding, he has a nice red Ferrari. They all headed out after him. When Akaiame sat down, Sasori sat down next to her, causing her to blush tomato red. Itachi turned on the radio, My chemical Romance streamed out. "Ugh! I hate MCR!! DIE!" Konoka shouted.

"OH EM GEE!! I LOVE MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!!!!!" Akaiame exclaimed.

"We're here!! Un" Deidara pointed out the obvious.

(I'm gonna skip to the part where they're all in the store shopping)

Akaiame was at hot topic, Konoka was at Zumiez (sp?) No idea where Misheru is. Sasori and Itachi were also at hot topic, Deidara was with Konoka, and Hidan was at Sacrifices R us.

Akaiame PoV

"Hmmm should I get the black corset, and the red ripped shirt, or the black and red ripped shirt and the black bodice?" I thought out loud.

"Get both," Someone said from behind my shoulder.

Startled, I looked behind me, it was Sasori, leaning against a wall. "Um, okay, thanks." I said.

"welcome."

As I walked to another aisle, I accidentally bumped into someone, "gomen …Karen?!" I said.

Before me was a girl my age, with a navy blue sweatshirt with rolled up sleeves, a black necklace, a black shirt with a yellow stripe, tan baggy pants with deep pockets, charcoal black hair, bored gray black eyes and a slightly dirty duct tape bracelet.

". . . Akaiame? Is that you?!" She said.

"You know it!!!" I said, rather excitedly.

"What are you doing here!!?"

"I'm going to some school nearby! What are you doing out here?"

"I got transferred!"

"SUH-WEET!!"

Yep, introduced another character, one more to go also!

I didn't make Karen, useless schizophrenic did.


	6. Chapter 6

… This isn't going to be a Sasori and Deidara story, it's just under that because they are just some of the main characters.

Sorry to the Deidara Sasori hopefuls… I don't write stuff life that, for many reasons.

I don't own naruto, do you?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At that mall place… yeah

Rain (Akaiame) and Karen, and the other peoples (Sasori, Itachi) went to find the

others. It was not a silent walk. Karen and Rain were catching up and such, you know…

weather, politics, elaborate theories, and world domination.

"I was thinking jello and pandas" Rain said.

"trained or wild?" Karen asked.

"maybe a mixture, what do you think?"

"it could work, but wild would be best if we had a device that would control them"

"Wait! Where are you girls going to get pandas?" Sasori asked, clearly curious.

Rain and Karen looked at Sasori and smiled, "why would we tell you."

". . ." He slowly backed away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As they rounded the corner, they kind of ran into a few people, you know… the

skull bashing, elbow bruising type of running into people. And would you look at that! It

was the stupid anorexic preps Rain had met earlier! "Uh like watch where your walking

you unpopular freaks! You like totally ruined my make up! Ugh!"

Ino glared at Rain, who wasn't even looking back…focused on something more

important, like that butterfly on some windowsill, then Ino raised her bony arm as if to

strike out at her. As she swung with all her little strength, a pale, long fingered hand

grabbed her arm roughly, Ino, surprised, looked to the one who had opposed her. Sasori

had done the deed, and was now slowly crushing her arm with his cold hand. One could

visibly see her arm turning red near his hand. Her loud shrieks went to Sasori's ears like

music. And a maniacal grin was gracing his features as he tightened his grip even more.

Rain grabbed his arm to try to get him to let go, but he let go of Ino and then

grabbed Rain by the neck and slammed her into the wall, a red haze clouding his eyes.

Rain went unconscious, hanging limply from his hand. Karen had been hitting him in the

back, but he ignored her. Suddenly a flash of blond ran to them, and Sasori was

punched in the jaw, causing him to drop Rain and stagger back. The red haze abruptly left

his eyes, but soon filling with horror as his gaze fell upon Rain. "what happened?" he

choked out, voice raspy.

You went insane! You were attacking that girl, and when Rain tried to stop you,

you slammed her against a wall!" Karen shouted.

"Lucky I came to save the day! Un!" Deidara said, joyously.

"Damn Deidara! You may look like a girl but you sure don't punch like one!" Karen teased.

Sasori crouched down, looking at Rain, 'good, she's breathing' he thought. He

picked her up, bridal style, and started running. "Where are you going! Un." Deidara

Shouted, running after him with the others.

"I got to get her back to the dorm!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"But we haven't found the others yet!" Karen shouted.

"Haven't found who yet?" Konaka said, behind her was Hidan and Misheru.

"Come on!, we got to get back to the dorm, NOW" Karen said, grabbing

Konaka's hand and dragging her behind her.

When Sasori got outside, he saw Itachi, who had gotten the car. He ran into the

car, putting Rain in his lap, impatiently waiting for the others to show. The arrived

moments later, panting for breath. They piled into the car and trunk. (A/N lol, Hidan's

been stuffed into the trunk) Itachi slammed the pedal into the ground, and the car lurched

forward, racing back to the school.

Sasori checked Rains pulse and cradled her in his arms, praying to every deity that

he knew of that she would be okay.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

How was that? Sorry, it's been awhile since I last updated.


	7. Chapter 7

Its me, again, sigh…. I'm sleepy. Someone explain to me what the plot line of my story is.

Recap…. I don't know….. I forget…………….

OOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOO

'_oh crud, oh crud!' _Sasori thought to himself, _'These, "episodes" should have _

_stopped by now! I haven't had one for months!' _

Sasori and company were waiting in the infirmary. Karen had dozed off, and had

started snoring extremely loud! Hidan was… you know, being Hidan: screaming at

nurses, shouting out random, irrelevant curses, stabbing himself, and challenging old

grannies to races. Konoka was messing with batons, Misheru was trying to have a staring

contest with Itachi, who was sitting still, looking into space, like a goldfish. Deidara was

putting on makeup… (I'm kidding! Or am I!?) And Sasori was sitting very still in his

chair, hands gripping the armrests.

A nurse enters the waiting room, "um, who is here for, um, a Akaiame?"

Sasori, Hidan, Itachi, Deidara, Karen, Konoka, and Misheru all rose from their

seats. The nurse nervously glanced at them all, confused about who she should talk to.

"Spit it out already lady!" Hidan shouted, making the nurse shriek.

She quickly handed the papers to Itachi, and hurried away. "What do they say?"

Konoka asked.

Deidara peered over Itachi's shoulder, "Nothing much, they're just those stupid

forms asking about the patient, un!"

Itachi took a pencil out of someone's bag and started filling out the forms, "What's her blood type?"

Konoka glanced up, "I think its either B or maybe A."

"Helpful… not, un" Deidara reprimanded.

"Well excuse me! You figure it out then, Mr. Smarty pants!" She shouted.

"How about both of you shut it!" Sasori said under his breath.

Things settled down after that. And the room became quiet, except for the sound

of the pencil scratching out the answers on the forms. Misheru had a question weighing

on her mind, "Hey Itachi? How do you know what to write? You just met Rain not that

long ago."

Itachi didn't even glance up from the papers. Irritating the short-fused Misheru.

"Answer me, darn it!"

Itachi slowly lifted his head, and sent a icy, malice filled glare her way, sending

shivers down her back. No more questions came up after that little scene.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o a bunch of forms later 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Argh!! Are you done yet!! Un!" Deidara shouted out suddenly.

Itachi handed the forms to a nurse, who said something to him quietly. Itachi then

answered their unasked question, "We can see her now…"

Everyone made a mad dash to the hallway… but then of course realized that they

didn't know which room she was in… they just sort of stood there, blinking. "We'll

check every room if we have to! Un!!" Deidara shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

Everyone looked at each other for a few seconds… then started a … er…

woman hunt!! Konoka was knocking on a door, but wasn't getting a response, when

Karen walked up, glanced at Konoka, and kicked the door open. After 5 days… kidding,

5 minutes, they found her room, after they had burst into every room in the… wherever they are.

"Akaiame!! Are you alright!?" someone shouted. (A/N too lazy to pick who)

Deidara turned on the lights, revealing to them: Akaiame (Rain) on a cot with a IV

in her hand. "What took you guys so long?" She asked.

"We literally had to break into every room on this floor to find yours!" Konoka explained.

Akaiame had a ghost of a smile flutter across her face, "You know, they have a

clipboard next to each door with the occupants name on it."

"oh… That really would have saved time! Un!"

"now you tell us" Karen said accusingly.

"I was in here! How could I have told you!?" Rain exclaimed.

The only people who weren't talking to her were: Itachi and Sasori. Sasori had

grabbed her medical charts and had been scanning through them. And Itachi… was being

Itachi-like.

Sasori had gotten to the medical report, when he saw the analysis. The charts fell

to the floor, and Sasori's eyes widened in terror.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It's a cliffy. Ha, I win

Until next time, au revoir,


	8. read

If you people think it takes me long to update now, you don't know nothing, today is my last day with the internet, so now ill have to go to the stupid public library, who is having a new pc lab, that will be good, but I don't know if its done yet

Sorry to those who wait so patiently for my updates that I never work on…..

Lazy I know……..sorry


	9. Chapter 8

Okay, hi all you people… sorry, haven't updated in a while. Guess what, I have a boyfriend! YIPPEE, no longer single!

Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom

"Previous condition, no improvement…?" Sasori read out loud.

Konoka looked up from Akaiame towards Sasori, "What?" she asked, reaching towards the papers.

"Well….. What was, or is the previous condition, yeah?" Deidara asked out loud, looking over the red-head's shoulder, "It doesn't say… must be confidential, yeah."

"Well, technically, all medical documents pertaining to a person who has not given consent are confidential." Karen answered, and then proceeded in attempting to take the documents from Sasori and Deidara.

"So… argh, we broke the, Get off of me! We broke the law reading… these, yeah?" Deidara said, while fighting the crazy Karen for the papers.

Sasori, being smarter than Deidara, was staying far away from the fight on the cold, white, antiseptic floor. He was standing close to the bed, a blank look gracing his cold features, "what… what was the previous, still existing condition?" he murmured to Akaiame, his eyes were clouded, but piercing.

Akaiame's smile slipped off of her face. She fumbled with the tubes and syringes hooked to her, in one fluid motion she pulled them out, expressionless. She smoothly slid out of the bed, and walked towards the small bathroom, before she went into it, she turned her head and called back to them, "I'm getting changed, and we're going afterwards, so prepare yourselves."

The silent Itachi took his keys from his pocket and started out the door, "I'll get the car," and was gone.

The remainder of people gathered their belongings, and tried to make the room look as it did before they arrived, except for Hidan, who was preoccupied with stuffing some towels down his shirt. "Hidan, how many times do I have to tell you, leave it!" Misheru shouted at her beloved.

Hidan answered with many colorful words, showing that he truly was a little sailor-mouth, and was then slapped by Misheru, kicked by Konoka, and laughed at by Deidara.

A few minutes later, Akaiame came out of the bathroom, dressed in baggy jeans and a large, black hoodie that had MCR on the back. Her hair was messy, and covered her dark eyes, which were just as dark as her black finger nail polish. "Let's go," she said, picking up a black duffel bag that held her belongings.

Her friends followed behind her, Karen was walking alongside her darkened friend, and Sasori walked on Akaiame's other side, trying to make himself useful, opening doors and such. Misheru looked at Akaiame's finger nails, "You got dressed, put on makeup, and painted your nails… in just a few minutes?! That's amazing!" she said to her.

The six friends walked to the van Itachi had dragged out of its garage, they piled in, some had to sit on the floor, Misheru doubled up with Hidan, and Akaiame sullenly sat on Deidara's lap.

Deidara was playing with Akaiame's hair, "You know… if you let me brush it… it would be silky and neat like mine… though it is soft… yeah!" he said, taking out a small brush, and began brushing her hair, she remained silent, gazing out a window.

"Why are you sitting with her? Shouldn't she get a seat to herself?" Sasori grumbled from his own chair.

Deidara smirked, "Oh, would you rather that I sat with you? Hmm, Danna?" he said, slyly.

Sasori flustered, "Well… I am bi… But I don't want to sit with the likes of you!"

"You keep telling yourself that Danna, we all know the truth! Un!" Deidara laughed, earning a kick from Sasori.

"Hey, stop fighting you two love birds, does anyone realize that we have ten minutes to get back to school and to our first class!?" Konoka shouted from the back of the van.

"But, it's 15 more minutes to get to the campus." Karen stated.

"Itachi…" Deidara started only to be silenced by the screech of the ignition roaring, Itachi was going to drive… fast.

"Should we really trust him to drive us?!" Misheru shouted from her chair.

"Well, his eyesight has seen better days, it's not all that good anymore, Un." Deidara answered from the front of the van, one hand holding a arm rest, the other securing Akaiame.

"Good #$%&*$ thing we all wear these #$% seat belts!" Hidan answered, looking at his broken seat belt, hanging uselessly off the chair.

NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM

I'm sorry, this is a short chapter, lols, I made Sasori bi, to satisfy all you yaoi fans, I'm not writing anything embarrassing to myself though. I'll try to update more often.


End file.
